Christmas Masquerade
by Vampirebite801
Summary: It's time for the Utapri Christmas ball! Oh yes, I forgot to mention- it's a masquerade ball so you better bring your mask, Haruka! 2-part One-shot! Will include Quartet Night and HEAVENS!
1. All I want for Christmas

**This is a 2 Part One-shot just for christmas guys! (It was so long that I had to separate it into two pieces! :D) I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and merry christmas! ;)**

* * *

Haruka's POV

I picked up the crisp white invitation from the desk and smiled at it faintly. Today was the Christmas ball, and Saotome had kept it a secret from everyone but me, Tomo-chan and Ringo. He said it was because he wanted us to help with the music and the decorations but I felt that he had a bit more than that planned up his sleeves. Still, I couldn't wait! What made me even more excited, was that it was a masquerade ball and the president had asked me not to reveal myself to the others- this was going to be fun!

We'd already organised and prepared everything in one of the giant main halls and we would just need to wait for the other guests to arrive. When everyone was here, Tomo-chan would lead STARISH here and surprise them. I couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw this!

* * *

Looking at the clock, I smiled as I realised that it was almost time for me to get ready. We were sitting in one of the practice rooms and I had just finished teaching them my new songs. Ren, noticing me grinning, tilted his head to the side and leant backwards in his chair.

"What are you smiling at, Little Lamb?" He asked and the other members of the group turned to look at me. My smile grew wider as I giggled, making STARISH blush slightly.

"Nothing..." I said and he raised an eyebrow, not saying another word as I stood up, getting my things together.

"Where are you going, Haru-chan?" Asked Natsuki. I smiled and put a finger against my lips, closing one eye in a wink.

"Can't tell you!" I said in a sing-song voice. Ittoki pouted playfully.

"Awwwww, Nanami, please tell us!" He said, whining.

"It's a secret!" I sang again and I walked out the door, still giggling. Closing the door behind me, I skipped back to my room and drew out my dress from the cupboard. Ringo had designed the dresses himself, and when he had given it to me, he made me promise not to look at it. I'd only just managed not to take any sneak peaks at it but now it was time- I could finally see the dress! I gasped in wonder as I finally ripped off the cover after so long.

It was as silvery as the moonlight and the material seemed to shimmer when it moved. Wrapped around its middle, was a thin belt of glimmering rubies and a beautiful rose, also made of the same jewel, made to sparkle with absolute perfection. There were small silver straps that went over my shoulder and attached to the back of the dress which reached just under my shoulder blades. The dress was A-line and flowed out past the belt in small, delicate, ruffled layers that brought out the real shape in the dress.

I slipped it on, marvelling at the way it hugged my figure perfectly And revealed curves I didn't even know I had. I found a pair of matching red shoes both with ruby roses set on them and put them on as I looked at the mirror. I did a small turn and the dress flowed like water. The dress looked amazing- Ringo had done an amazing job. I reached back into the bag and pulled out a ruby-encrusted choker and a small tiara. I put them both on ruffled inside the bag again, checking to see if I'd missed anything. Almost straight away, my hand connected with something small and solid- a mask. I drew it from the bag and slid it on as I glanced back at the mirror. It was small and silver- like my dress- and covered half of my face, my lips uncovered. A design of rubies and roses was curling and twisting around my right eye and sneaked back down to the bottom of the mask. It was simple but effective and made the dress look mystical and beautiful. I almost couldn't recognise myself- had it not been for the hair. My hair was still their, short as ever, clearly giving away who I was. I sighed and grabbed the hair extensions I had bought especially for the occasion.

xoxTIMESKIPxox

The hair extensions twisted down my back in long, soft, curls mixing in with my original hair. It fell down to frame my face and made me seem even mysterious than ever. I smiled at myself as I applied the lipgloss- they would never guess it was me. Smiling, I looked at the clock and sighed. I still had 10 mins to go. I sat on my bed and reviewed the song lyrics, committing them to memory. The president had decided that I would sing one of the Christmas songs and he wouldn't let me get out of it, no matter how much I begged. Suddenly, somewhere in the city, I heard a clock chime eleven- it was time for the party to start. I walked out of my room silently, and padded down the stairs, checking that STARISH were nowhere to be found. Feeling satisfied that I was safe, I walked calmly through the corridors and towards the large wooden doors. I knocked on them once and they opened immediately, the sounds of music and chattering reaching my ears. When I walked in, whispers started up, everyone suddenly seemed to,stop talking and they just watched me glide across the floor gracefully. I smiled when I saw STARISH, HEAVENS and Quartet Night (yes, they had all been invited) sitting in thrones at the edges of the massive hall. Their eyes widened when they watched me walk into the middle of the room and stand there scanning the crowd for Tomo-chan and Ringo. Eventually, I saw a big bob of red waves through the huge group of people and faught my way through it, sighing as I reached the other side. Tomo-chan raised an eyebrow as she watched the 'Princes of songs' eyes follow my movements across the hall.

"Well, you sure do have quite a few admirers..." She said, pointedly looking at the guys and the other male guests who were whispering quietly to themselves, occasionally throwing glances in my direction. I giggled and she hooked an arm through mine as she led me through the hall. A waiter passed us and she picked up two champagne flutes, handing one to me. I smiled, silently thanking her as we walked through the crowds of people who split open an invisible path for us to walk down. Heads turned in our direction and eyes followed the trails of our dresses as we made our way towards a familiar pink-haired transvestite- not surprisingly- dressed up in pink. Ringo raised an eyebrow as we glided our way towards him, all of us taking on wide, mischievous- yet somewhat sexy- grins that made people back away slightly.

"Hey, Ichigo." I said looking Ringo in the eye. We'd all been given code names so that when the boys came over- which we were sure they would- they wouldn't be able to guess who we were. For tonight, Ringo's name was Ichigo (meaning strawberry), Tomo-chan's was Hoshimi (meaning starlight) and mine was Angel (I'm sure I don't have to translate that one!). I smiled at them knowingly, and they smiled back. I looked them both up and down as Ringo did the same, taking in our appearance.

Tomo was wearing a long purple dress that reached the floor, covering a pair of stylish black stilettos. Around her waist was a tight belt that had a small circle of metal holding it together at the front and two black bracelets were worn around her wrists like thick handcuffs. The dress went slowly up to attach itself around her neck, leaving her back bare. Her hair was the same vibrant red it always was, tied up into a neat side ponytail and in it was a purple lily that matched the colour of the dress. Her mask was a pitch black and had dark purple jewels that sparkled in the light, running around the edges of the mask. It gave her a darker look and her eyes seemed to glow from behind all that black.

Ringo was wearing a coral-pink dress that swept the floor in a straight line as he walked. It hung around his shoulders princess-style with matching white gloves that reached to his elbow. A small pearl necklace was hung from his neck and his hair was let down so it fell around his shoulders haphazardly. His mask was pink and pearls had been sewed on around the eyeholes, illuminating his eyes' electric blue. You wouldn't be able to guess who we were at all!

"Well, don't you two look nice?!" Said Ringo- uh, I mean Ichigo. I smiled and he glanced around. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he stifled a laugh as he looked behind me into the crowd. Tomo-chan also looked around and her mischievous grin grew wider. I turned my head and spotted 14 familiar figures making their way towards us, interested expressions written across their faces. I hid my smile and threaded my arm back through Tomo-chan's as Ringo did the same to me. We turned to greet our visitors and Ringo glanced down at his watch. He looked into my eyes and I nodded, we didn't have much time left till my performance. STARISH, HEAVENS and Quartet Night were standing directly in front of us now, looking us up and down in awe. Ranmaru and Camus were looking at us with their eyebrows raised. We smiled at them and I waved a little, causing the spell on the other boys to break. Ittoki stepped forwards, taking his red mask off.

"Have we met before...?" He asked me. I just smiled and he blushed slightly, just as the bells started ringing to signalise 12 o'clock. My smile faltered slightly but I felt two hands grab mine reassuringly. I smiled back at Tomo-chan and Ringo, as they pulled me closer in a half hug.

"You'll be fine." Whispered Ringo.

"Ichigo, Angel, we've got to go." Said Tomo-chan. "Sorry we couldn't stick around for longer, boys." We turned and made our way past them and out of the double doors, slipping into the shadows as we walked towards the invisible outdoor stage.

* * *

Narrators POV

The gardens were home to hundreds of different types of flowers- peonies, bluebells, petunias, sunflowers, daisies- but the one flower that dominated most of the garden, was the rose. It seemed to grow everywhere, and miles of rose bushes were sat at the edges of the paths. The three girls (excusing the fact that Ringo is actually a boy), walked through the gardens till they reached a two large fountains surrounded by the beautiful flower. They walked to the space in between the two fountains to where, in the darkness, lay hundreds of speakers, a microphone with it's stand and a black electric guitar. They slipped into the shadows and got into their positions just as they heard a familiar voice from inside the mansion.

"Pleeeease make your way outside, for a wonderful performance by three mystery belle's of the ball! Lets-a-go!"

In the darkness, if you were close enough, you would have heard a small chorus of twinkling laughs.

* * *

Haruka's POV

I gulped as the guests all filed outside to stand behind the Stanchion Ropes (the red ropes that are used on red carpets i.e the little fence things). Saotome had specifically wired up the pavement so that whenever we moved onto a tile, the tile would light up. They were motion sensors which he said would make it seem even better than it was. I had to agree though. Before the party, Saotome had let us try them out and they were really nice. They lit up different colours everytime we stepped on one and it seemed somewhat magical. The only problems were, that we couldn't even move the tiniest bit until the music started, otherwise it would give us away. I just hoped nobody would step on one accidently. I jolted myself out of those thoughts for a second, focusing on what was really important right now: the performance. I couldn't make out most of the crowd, but it was easy to recognise the others. STARISH, HEAVENS and Quartet Night all stood at the front of the crowd, looking quite reluctant to being there whilst interested at the same time. I giggled a little but had to put my hand over my mouth to cover it up. At the sound of my laughter, all 14 of their heads had shot up and were now searching the darkness for where the sound had came from. Suddenly, I heard the music start up. I grabbed my mic and switched on the 'on' button, closing my eyes just as Saotome said:

"Please welcome, Ichigo, Hosimi and Angel with their Christmas song! Please feel free to dance as much as you want!"

I took a deep breath and my eyes fluttered open.

_All I want for Christmas is you- NEW NIGHTCORE SONG! EXCLUSIVE!_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

I felt the music flow through me and my foot tapped out a beat on the tiles as I started to dance, making them light up with every step I took. The song started getting faster and I smiled; this was fun!

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby!_

I'd never sung in front of this many people before. Even Tomo-chan had only heard me singing once. When I looked around, I saw Ringo, Tomo and the guys looking at me in awe. I felt my smile grow brighter as I sung as well as I could. I just hoped these feelings would come across to them...

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

Everyone in the audience was dancing now, which made a happy and light feeling float through me. The panels were lighting up my path as I continued to dance and I could see the roses glow as the light from my movement lit up the space around them. To me it seemed magical and this was as much as my Christmas present as it was everyone else's.

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

My voice had ridden to a higher pitch now and sounded much more beautiful and impressive than it usually did. Was it because of the influence of spending my time with idols of was it because I was having so much fun?...

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_

_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

I stuck my hand in the air and struck my final pose, panting slightly. The audience went wild with excitement and we bowed before making a quiet exit off the stage, the applause still ringing in our ears. I made my way through the crowd with my head down, trying to keep to myself as much as possible. I could hear people running around yelling: "Where is that girl?!" Many of the guests were friends or associated business people who were desperately running around, brandishing business cards and yelling for the mystery girl with a beautiful voice. I managed to keep myself hidden and I'd just managed to successfully slip into the shadows when a certain male by the name of Syo saw me. It would have been okay had it been any other person but Syo was especially athletic and competitive, meaning that he wasn't going to give up without a chase. He quickly yelled to the other members of STARISH and the we were off.

I giggled to myself, despite the situation. This was actually quite fun! I ran through the dark trying to keep to the shadows as much as possible as the yells behind me grew ever nearer. The party seemed to grow further and further away as we ran through the dense forest of trees.

Eventually, I reached a large clearing. Tall lampposts lined the border of trees, casting an almost mystical glow across everything. There were even more roses here, all full and beautiful. At the end of the clearing, there was a massive amount of open space. The clearing stopped when it came to a set of iron bars, preventing anyone from going any further. It was obvious why though. I ran to the railings and lent out, breathing a contented sigh as the wind blew my hair. From this point, you could see where the edge of the city came into contact with the sea. All of the lights twinkled, as bright as the stars reflected in the clear water. The moon was full and bright as it shone down upon the cities residents, bathing them with it's white glow. It was beautiful and- even if it was just for tonight- the city seemed to shine with magic.

* * *

**OMG that was SO LONG! That took me FOREVER to finish! AND THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST PART! Still, I think it was worth it! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Reviews are always welcome, guys! :D Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the first part of my Uta no Prince sama Christmas story! ;)**

**The 2nd Part will be out soon!**


	2. Snowflakes

**This is part 2 of my Uta no prince sama christmas story!**

**Please enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

Haruka's POV

I leant on the railings, my hair beings blown out in the wind. I heard panting and yells from behind me but I didn't turn around? Instead, I stopped until the heavy breathing was right behind me, patiently waiting for someone to speak and break the heavy silence. No one did, so we just stood their for a while. I heard more footsteps coming in from the left and the right. I glanced at the incoming noise and smiled, knowing exactly who was coming. I finally turned around just as Quartet night and HEAVENS ran into view, panting heavily as they grouped together in the middle of the clearing with STARISH. Nagi stepped forward and pointed a finger at me accusingly.

"This girl...! We don't even know who she is!" He yelled, angrily.

I giggled and he blushed, looking away. I smiled and tilted my head sideways, watching as the boys seemed to grow even more confused.

"Why won't she speak...?!" Asked Syo, getting flustered. I felt my smile grow wider, spotting Ringo and Tomo to the sides of the clearing. They walked to the center calmly as we surrounded the boys with a small triangle. The boys stood in the middle, observing us quietly. Tokiya stepped forward, not being able to take any more and finally popped the question.

"Who are you?"

Ringo smiled dazzlingly and took off his mask, throwing it to the floor.

"Hiiiiiiii!" He said, waving energetically.

"Ringo-sensei?!" Said Ittoki.

"Well, that's not that surprising," said Ren "I'm more interested on who these two beautiful ladies are..." He bowed to me and Tomo-chan in a prince-like-manner. I had to bite back a giggle as Tomo rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't it obvious?" She said and she gently took the mask away from her face. Masato sighed.

"Tomochika Shibuya, I'm not really surprised that you're in the middle of this. You always did seem to be a prankster..." Tomo-chan grinned slyly and winked at him.

"Of course! I aim to impress!" She said, putting a hand on her hip. Reiji waved at her and she smiled.

"Hey Reiji-San, having fun?" She said, as the others raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"We met her in a coffee shop." Said Ranmaru.

"Ai-kun recognised me from when I was with Haruka this one time whilst shopping." She said and Ai nodded in conformation. Nagi huffed in frustration.

"How come we don't know any of these people?!" He whined. Tomo-chan raised a slim eyebrow at him.

"Well, that's not entirely true..." Her eyes flickered faintly to me as she said it and I smiled at her. The others, noticing this small hint, turned immediately to me. I smiled at them and they seemed to immediately grow curious. Camus regarded me with a cold expression- wait, was that a bit of warmth in those those icy blue eyes.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." The others suddenly snapped to attention at the sound if me speaking.

"I know that voice..." Said Natsuki. The boys nodded to each other in silent communication as Ittoki stepped forward, hesitantly. He reached out towards me and I closed my eyes, smiling in defeat. I felt a pair of big hands grab my mask by the edges and gently lift it away from my face as I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes again to look into a pair of shocked light red ones.

"Otoya what's wrong?" Asked Tokiya looking at me over his shoulders. His eyes widened in shock and I smiled as he grabbed Ittoki by the arm, dragging him back so that everyone could see me.

"Haruka-San...?" Said Reiji, his eyes widening.

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" Yelled Ittoki grabbing his hair.

"So it was Liitle Lamb this whole time... I should have known." Said Ren smiling as he grabbed my hand. He brought up to his lips and kissed it gently, smiling a little as I blushed.

"I must say, you look beautiful tonight." He said. I replied with a quick thank you as behind him, the other members of STARISH glowered. I smiled and they all blushed. Suddenly, I heard yelling and running footsteps approaching ever nearer.

"Where's that girl?!"

"She's got to be somewhere around here!"

"Angel!"

The others jumped slightly and. I grabbed my mask from Ittoki's hand, exchanging it for my hand. I slipped on my mask and grabbed Tokiya by the hand too.

"Let's go!" I said, and started running towards the darkness.

* * *

I kept running until we arrived back at the stage again. The area around us was practically empty, due to everyone running around looking for me. I sighed and collapsed on the ground, my energy spent. Despite the situation I giggled, making everyone's head turn towards me. Ai politely offered his hand and I accepted it, letting him pull me back onto my feet. I thanked him and walked back over to the stage running my hand over the microphone, still in it's stand where I had left it. I smiled and suddenly, Tomo-chan appeared next to me, another mic clasped in her hands.

"Shall we lady Haruka?" She asked, bowing down. I smiled.

"Of course!" Tomo-chan grinned at my response and turned to the others who were watching us with interest.

"Masato- piano! Syo, Natuski- violin's! Otoya, Ranmaru- guitars please! Camus- chello! Ai-keyboard! Reiji- drums! Cecil- flute!"

The boys looked at us in confusion and Tomo face palmed. She sighed and pointed a hand at the instruments on stage.

"We need your butts up here." She said and the boys 'ohhhhh' ed. She rolled her eyes as they jumped up on stage and went to go get their instruments.

"Ready?" she asked and the others nodded.

"Let it go- I'm sure you all know that one." She said and they smiled, that song in particular had been very popular for a while. Masato faltered a bit though.

"Isn't it quite hard to sing though?" He asked. Tomo-chan smiled slyly at him.

"Don't underestimate Haruka, Masato." He blushed slightly since she'd used his first name without the honorific but she didn't seem bothered.

"Haruka, of you could do the honors please..." She said and I smiled. I opened my mouth as a gentle wind blew the hair out of my face. I heard the piano starting up and I started to sing softly, making it seem to flow along with the music.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

I heard the guitar strings resonate and I couldn't stop my smile from showing in my voice. It was a truly beautiful song and I loved it. It also seemed to appeal to me, seeing as winter has always been my favourite season.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl you always had to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

_Well now they know._

I felt my voice rising higher to a more powerful note as I received surprised looks from the people around me. I felt over the moon- I was standing on stage with all my best friends. Yes, it was the first time that they had heard my voice properly, but that only seemed to make me more confident as the music grew louder.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

I almost laughed when I got to that line- it sounded like something I would never say but at the same time, it described me too. I'd always loved the cold and wasn't really affected by it, seeing as I never caught a cold. Actually, the doctors said that warmth was the best thing to help cure my illness but it only made me feel worse. When it came to winter, the frozen air seemed to clear my lungs and suddenly, I would be so alive that I felt as if I could achieve anything. This thought seemed to spur on my singing as I began to swing my body along to the music. Soon, this simple swaying turned into a dance that seemed to give me more energy rather than take it away.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all._

_Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe._

_I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve._

The guys were starting to get into this now, I could feel it in the beat clearly. Ittoki was nodding his head along with the strumming, barely paying attention to what strings his hands were playing. He was staring at me in wonder, joy and awe reflected in his eyes as he watched me dance. It wasn't just him though. I could feel 16 other pair of eyes follow my movements, similar expressions of surprise written across their faces. I also found that HEAVENS were looking up at me admiringly- I've got to say, that scared me a bit at first. Not only that, but the other guests had heard me singing and were now running out of the forest towards us, cheering. It felt amazing to know that they were cheering us on.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

At this point Tomo-chan joined in, accenting my own voice beautifully. She grinned at me as she grabbed me by the hand and we danced across the stage. We spun around in a circle for a second and then released each other, spinning away. I laughed and she winked at me, joining in the dancing so that both our movements and our voices were in harmony.

_Standing frozen_

_In the life I've chosen._

_You won't find me._

_The past is all behind me_

_Buried in the snow._

The other instruments went silent for a second as the piano notes rang through the courtyard. My voice seemed to echo through the silent crowd- loud and clear.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore..._

The songs pace sped up again and I let my voice raise to higher levels, increasing the difficulty. It only seemed natural to me though as my singing grew.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa_

_(Tomochika: Na na, na na, na na na na na) [x4]_

_Let it go _

_Na, na, here I stand, let it go, let it go, oh_

_Let it go_

The crowd went wild with applaud as the song finished. I laughed joyously and Tomo launched a hug at me. The others just watched us, amused yet somewhat proud expressions shined at me from their grinning faces. I smiled at them and they blushed, I saw and giggled as I hugged my best friend back. I turned back to the audience and waved as they yelled my name. I felt two hands grip my wrists and throw them into the air. I looked round, seeing Ittoki and Syo next to me. They grinned at me and then turned back to the crowd, still holding my wrists in the air.

"Please put your hands together for- Angel!" They said together. They turned back to me as the crowd whooped, watching as I looked out across the sea of smiling faces. They let go of my hands, slipping backwards into the dark. I felt someone sweep my hair away from my ear as they leant in close.

"They're calling for you, lady." Said Ren's voice behind me.

"You can do it Haru-chan!" whispered another- Natsuki.

"Now go sweep them off their feet!" I heard Cecil say as two big hands grabbed onto my shoulders, pushing me further into the light. I closed my eyes and smiled, hearing the screams of the fans as I held my microphone close. I didn't need to turn back to know what would be behind me- 14 faint shadows, hiding amongst the trees. Suddenly, something cold and wet fell on my nose, making me open my eyes. I smiled even more; snow. Well, it was perfect! After all, I'd always loved winter.

* * *

Narrators POV

STARISH, HEAVENS and Quartet Night leant against the tree as the beautiful masked girl opened her mouth to sing. They watched her- she seemed to glow as brightly as the sun, her skill and her love for music seeming to outshine them all.

"I can see why you love her." Said Reiji, looking at the others. They turned to him.

"Don't you dare even think about it." Warned Syo, glaring at him. Reiji just grinned at him and turned back to the stage.

"That woman does have a beautiful voice though..." Camus said thoughtfully. Ren just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I believe that another admirer has just been added to the Little Lamb's fanclub..." He said and Camus immediately jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"My loyalty belongs to the queen of Permafrost! No woman- no matter how beautiful- will ever change that!" He yelled, staff clasped in his other hand.

"You have exactly a 7.14 chance of winning her heart." said Ai, his voice as monotone as ever.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"Well, we're obviously going to take her before any of you lot so I don't know why you're even trying! Right, Kira?" Nagi said. Kira nodded silently as Syo bristled angrily.

"Why are you getting so cocky?! You're 13!"He said angrily.

"And I'm almost the same height as you!" Said Nagi as he stuck out his tongue at the now infuriated teen.

STARISH winced behind him.

"Oh, now he's done it..." said Ittoki, hiding behind Tokiya. Syo's head went down for a second, his hair concealing his face. Nagi had a smug expression on his face, but that quickly changed. Syo's head snapped up revealing eyes that burned with and angry flames and an evil grin that was spread across his face.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

Nagi yelled and ran backwards as Syo ran after him, more like a raging monster than anything. Syo grabbed him in a headlock and Nagi yelled for help. The others laughed at their antics and Nagi managed to grab onto Ranmaru's coat. Ranmaru looked down at him disdainfully as Nagi begged for help. Getting annoyed by the young teenagers yells, Ranmaru stepped back, far out of Nagi's way. Reiji suddenly felt a pang of sorrow for the poor boy and pouted at his fellow bandmate.

"Awwww, Ran-ran that was mean!" He said. Ranmaru shot a glare at him, cold enough to freeze hell over, watching with satisfaction as Reiji shrunk back in fear.

Eichii stood in the shadows, watching silently as the others laughed and smiled and fought and had fun together. It was truly amazing how this girl had brought them together, how she'd made them all fall in love with her without even trying. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Eichii smiled. Of all his angels, she was the most interesting and he intended to keep a close eye on her from now on.

On the stage, Haruka smiled when she heard their faint yelling- they would never change. She guessed that was a good thing, though. She could sense a bright and free future ahead of them and she could hardly wait.

The boys watched her from the sidelines, gazing at her. Maybe if they'd looked a little harder through the snow, they would have noticed the two small wings that hung from her back and the ring of light that floated just above her head. Of course, she isn't a real angel- she never was. She was just their angel; as bright as the sun and as beautiful as the falling snowflakes. She had stolen their hearts, and now they were going to steal hers.

* * *

**That took me a while but I've enjoyed it! :D Well, other than the part where I deleted this chapter and had to do it all over again...twice...that part really sucked... I wrote all this on my new laptop (YES!) but because its new, I kept pressing the wrong buttons and I deleting my story. *sigh* I SO hope that won't happen when I do my English homework, cause if it turns out that I've written a really amazing story and then I delete it by accident, I am SO going to flip.**

**Still, I hoped you enjoyed the story guys! Reviews are always welcome! So...**

**Until next time! **


End file.
